El espacio en tu espalda
by KarasuRaccon
Summary: -Pintura Corporal-dijo Noah, y Brian solo atino a ver el hermoso cuerpo del artista que tenia enfrente.


Digámoslo así, a Noah siempre le ha gustado probar nuevas cosas si de dibujar se trata y cuando algo nuevo se le presenta no hay razón humana que le haga cambiar de opinión.  
En una de las tantas visitas de Jude y Noah al hogar de Guillermo y Oscar, el escultor le pregunto si no había decidido probar nuevas cosas a lo que él dijo:  
-No lo había pensado, sinceramente, además no importa como sea solo quiero dibujar- y con esas palabras hizo sonreír a todos los presentes.  
-Tal y como Dianna me contó, usted nada más hace arte- a lo que los hermanos solo se miraron y sonrieron.  
Oscar seguía mirando con detenimiento a Jude y luego sin pensarlo dijo:  
-¿Y no has probado con pintura corporal?- miro a Noah y este lo miro sorprendido y medio sonrojado.  
-No- bajo su mirada al suelo y en su rostro se veía un rojo intenso.  
-Deberías intentarlo-Jude tomo a su hermano de los hombros y lo zarandeo un poco-Apuesto a que no solo te quedara precioso, sí no que me harás que te entregue todo el universo por eso-  
-Picasso si necesitas a alguien para dibujar sabes que cuentas conmigo- Oscar se acercó a Noah y le rodeo sus hombros con su brazo pero tan rápido como se acerco fue alejado.  
-Gracias, colega pero creo que si hago eso, esto sería mi última obra- dijo mientras miraba a su hermana que tenía una mirada afilada.  
Y así fue como entro Noah, salió excusándose que tendría que ir a comprar algo.

Al llegar a casa con bolsas con pintura corporal, encontró una nota de su padre avisando que llegaría tarde, le dio poca importancia y subió a su cuarto. Ya en el saco la pintura y todo lo necesario, se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo y se sacó la playera dejando al desnudo su torso.

Empezó a verse detalladamente imaginando que podría pintar, se le venía a la cabeza miles de ideas hasta que vencido por su mente se dejó caer en su cama, cerró los ojos y deseo fuertemente que llegara una inspiración.

-Oh, hombre sí que me gustan estas bienvenidas- Noah abrió rápidamente sus ojos y se incorporó como si tuviera un resorte. En la puerta de su habitación estaba Brian con una cara sonrojada y una mirada sedienta.

Noah no hizo nada más que sonrojarse y pararse rápidamente para ponerse su playera.  
-Por favor no te la pongas-Brian lo detuvo por la muñeca.  
-¿Cómo entraste?- fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza.  
-Bueno, justo cuando iba llegando me encontré a Jude y me dejo pasar y pues me indico tu cuarto, también dijo que lo más seguro es que estuvieras pintando y se quedó afuera con un chico.- Mientras Brian contaba, Noah noto que se relamía los labio con nerviosismo, deseo besar esa boca.

Y no lo pensó, lo hizo. Lo beso con ternura para después Brian lo devolviera con ferocidad, se separaron y Noah paso sus brazos por su cuello y junto sus frentes.  
-Dioses, gracias- pensó en voz alta.  
Brian abrió los ojos y le pregunto:  
-Wow, ¿por qué el agradecimiento?-  
-Porque ya necesitaba esto-sonrió y al verlo noto algo- Oye, como que ya somos de la misma altura-  
A lo que el otro sonrió y abrazo por su cintura a Noah-Vaya por fin te diste cuenta, y mi madre dice que aún me falta crecer- esto provoco que Noah soltara un a risa.  
\- Oye, duda, ¿qué hacías medio desnudo acostado en tu cama?, espero que no estuvieras esperando a alguien así- Brian miro de arriba a abajo al pelinegro, a lo que este se sonrojo y dijo- Nada, solo pintando-  
-Demonios, ¿y cómo se supone que estabas pintando?-  
-Pintura Corporal- dijo Noah, y Brian solo atino a mirar el hermoso cuerpo del artista que tenía en frente.  
-Lo dices en broma ¿no?- a lo que Noah frunció el ceño y cruzo sus brazos.  
-Lo digo enserio- y en ese momento sintió como el agarre de Brian se apretaba y lo juntaba más a él. Lo miro con asombro y nada más vio como la cabeza rubia se hundía es cuello y como su lengua recorría su cuello.  
-Algún día me vas a matar de excitación, Noah- sus palabras se oían como un gemido- Nunca hubiera imaginado que estuvieras haciendo eso- Noah solo atino a soltar un suspiro fuerte y aferrarse a la espalda del otro. Volteo a la puerta y la vio abierta a lo que dijo  
-La puerta- el rubio se alejó un poco de él cerró la puerta y le puso seguro, le guiño el ojo y añadió  
-Para evitar interrupciones- después se volvió de nuevo al chico y lo beso con demasiada fogosidad y fue bajando hacia su cuello nuevamente.

Brian seguía besando, mordiendo y lamiendo el cuello del menor, y mientras se iban dirigiendo a la cama del chico se iban despojando de sus ropas hasta que a Noah solo le quedara su ropa interior, que para el gusto del beisbolista estaba muy ajustado y Brian siguiera conservando sus pantalones desabrochados.

El rubio permitió que el otro se encimara sobre de él para que luego siguieran besándose. Después de un rato de besuqueo y un poco de manoseo al trasero del moreno, cambiaran de posición.  
Las piernas del menor rodeaban las caderas del otro mientras que sus manos lo sostenían de sus caderas, su boca empezó a descender del inicio de su mandíbula a su clavícula dejando un camino de saliva y una que otra que otra mordida. Y de pronto su mirada de Noah se dirijo justo al espejo que tenía en frente y vio en el la espalda formada de su pareja y de la nada se encimo en Brian y le dijo  
-¿Me dejarías convertirte en mi obra de arte?- miro con tanta intensidad que el solo pudo asentir, Noah sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios.

Se paró y acerco todo a la cama y volteo a ver a Brian y este le sonrió. Cuando Noah le iba a decir que se pusiera boca abajo este se paró y se bajó los pantalones dejando al descubierto sus calzoncillos color negro y sus bien formadas piernas, Noah solo atino a balbucear que se acostara y un sonrojo se acentuó por toda la cara.  
Brian dejo escapar una carcajada y le dijo  
-O al menos que quieras que te de todo mi cuerpo para que lo pintes así me tendría que quitar lo que me falta- y jugo con el elástico de su ropa interior.  
-Oh ya cállate y acuéstate- el rubio le guiño el ojo y se recostó. Noah intento buscar un lugar que le acomodara para pintar hasta que descubrió que solo se le hacía cómodo encima del otro, se sentó encima suyo y empezó a recorrer la espalda de su novio, el rubio dejo escapar una exhalación de agrado .  
Y Noah agarro la pintura azul y negra y empezó a pintar, Brian sentía su espalda fría pero la cercanía de Noah con su trasero le daba un calor muy placentero. Y así pasaron minutos, con una que otra palabra y besos en la nuca y detrás de las orejas, Noah término, y Brian al sentir como las manos y pinceles se alejaban de su espalda y el peso del moreno disminuía le pregunto al otro:  
\- ¿Ya terminaste?- y en ese momento la cara de Noah apareció a lado suyo.  
-No te levantes todavía, deja que se seque un ratito- y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Brian.  
-¿Que pintaste sobre mí?- lleno de curiosidad pregunto a lo que solo recibió un beso en la nariz y un "ahorita lo veras".

No saben cuánto tiempo ha pasado y se quedan en la cama del menor, hasta que una desesperada Jude empieza a tocar frenéticamente la puerta exigiendo que abrieran. Noah se levando perezoso y le dijo que ya se podía mover pero que solo se parara. Los dos se levantaron y Noah abrió la puerta.  
-Uf, por fin me abren, no piensen que me voy a ser joven aquí- pero las palabras de Jude fueron interrumpidas por que la vista de la espalda de Brian la dejo atónita.  
Y Oscar apareció por la puerta-Lo siento chicos, traté de detenerla pero- y se fijó en la espalda del otro y su boca se abrió a mas no poder.  
Y de la nada se oyen pasos y el padre de los dos se asoma diciendo:  
-¿Hay exposición de arte, hijo?- a lo que él se queda con la misma expresión de los otros dos.

Brian un poco incómodo con las miradas de las tres personas, aclara la garganta, sacando de la ensoñación a los tres espectadores. Noah sonriendo complacido, saca de algún lado de su cuarto una cámara, un regalo de su padre y empieza a tomarle foto a la espalda del rubio.  
-¿Pero cómo?- es lo único que sale de la boca de los otros tres.  
-Alguien me puede decir ¿qué rayos me pinto?- de la nada Noah le acerca la cámara digital mostrándole la obra de arte de su espalda.

Su mirada brillaba y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Había dibujado lo que más le ha gustado: el espacio, miles de puntos blancos y los planetas en desorden pero con unos colores tan atractivos que cuesta apartar la mirada de ellos y el sol asomándose desde su hombro.  
-Increíble- suelta en un susurro, a lo que los demás solo se limitan a asentir.

-Bueno no es para tanto- dijo Noah sintiéndose cohibido por los halagos.

-Te doy mi vida y el universo por esa espalda- Jude soltó y miro a los ojos a su hermano.  
-Colega te doy mi cuerpo por esa obra-Oscar estaba atónito por lo que estaba contemplando.  
-No sé qué decir, santo cielo, Noah-su padre mira la cara de su hijo y le sonrió con intensidad.

Después de un rato de apreciación y berrinches de Jude por que no obtuvo lo que quería, echo a todos de su alcoba y cerro con pestillo. Brian lo miro y lo primero que hizo fue besarle, besarle como nunca antes había hecho.

-Sabes, creo que estoy loco por ti- Noah se separó de él y le respondió- Creo que yo también, porque te acabo de entregar todo el universo-

Y con esas simples palabras se volvieron a besar.


End file.
